Zhang Meizhen (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/New Timeline
Zhang Meizhen (Chinese: 張美珍, Pinyin: Zhāng Měizhēn) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She appeared in the game, Soulcalibur Endless Rage, which marks her debut appearance in the new, rebooted Soulcalibur timeline. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Meizhen has brown eyes and long, brown hair in a form of a Hime cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Like her older sisters, Meixing and Meirong, she is a martial artist and uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Edge Raging Dragon Zodiac: Hits her opponent multiple times with her nunchucks. She throws his nunchucks into the air and delivers a fiery punch to her opponent as a final blow and catches her nunchucks. Costumes Soulcalibur Endless Rage and Soulcalibur: A New Legend Meizhen's first costume consists of a blue version of Xianghua's 1P costume from Soulcalibur IV with white accents, which is the same as her first costume from Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss. Meizhen's second costume consists of a blue version of Xianghua's 2P costume from the original Soulcalibur with white accents, which is the same as her primary costume from the 1999 TV series. Etymology Meizhen means "beautiful pearl" in Chinese. Relationships *Younger sister to Meixing and Meirong *Friend to Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi Trivia * Quotes Soulcalibur VI * Gallery Soulcalibur VI Costume 1 Meizhen's Weapon Pose 1 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 2 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 3 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 4 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 5 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 6 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 7 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 8 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 9 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 10 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 11 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 12 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 13 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 14 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 15 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 16 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 17 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 18 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 19 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Weapon Pose 20 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 1 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 2 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 3 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 4 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 5 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 6 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 7 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 8 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 9 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 10 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 11 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 12 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 13 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 14 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 15 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 16 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 17 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 18 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 19 (Costume 1).jpg Meizhen's Character Pose 20 (Costume 1).jpg Category:Soul Calibur Characters